


【盾铁】邂逅罗杰斯（be）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇剧情 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【盾铁】邂逅罗杰斯（be）

我认识大名鼎鼎的史蒂夫·罗杰斯是在那场战役后不久。这个认识指的是交换名片那种程度的，不是在电视上知道这个人是谁的那种，在我看来那样只能算是单方面的了解。事实上没有几个人真的了解包裹在红蓝制服下的人究竟有着怎样的情绪，就连我也只是从对方的只言片语中揣测一二。  
我在纽约的一间酒吧做侍应生，对于酒吧老板执意要我们身着红黄制服cos破产女孩的做法我一直不敢苟同，也就没想过这种番茄炒蛋的配色能吸引到美国队长这样的大人物。那是战后刚恢复营业的第二个月，经过前一阵的手忙脚乱，这天店里显得清闲了很多。战争里很多人失去了亲友，所有行业都不景气，这是那个时候的普遍特征，我也只是给自己找点事做，以免陷入过度悲伤的回忆难以自拔而已。与一年前不同，现在的酒吧无一例外都安静地只听得到音乐流淌，偶尔有人陷入歇斯底里的哭喊，我能做的也只是拖着那个醉鬼去洗手池，接着回到柜台擦拭锃亮的酒杯。然后门后的铃铛响了，我没有抬头，直到一个有些沙哑的声音响起：“一杯威士忌。”  
我抬头看见一个裹着长款军大衣，满头金发与胡子融为一体，几乎看不清面目的男人，但我还是凭那些电视录影一下子认出来他是谁。我不动声色地倒好酒递给他，用只有对方能听见的声音说：“想不到美国队长也会喝酒。”  
他看了我一眼，似乎有些惊讶会被认出来，但他最终只是勉强笑了笑，伸手接过酒杯，说：“我的酒量还不错。”接着，一饮而尽。  
我知道他不想引起狂热的崇拜者们注意，但我想不到他为何会是这样。我以为像他这样的英雄早已被国家好吃好喝地伺候着，在哪个疗养院度过一生了，而不是像个失魂落魄的流浪汉，在一间小酒吧点一杯威士忌，望着它发呆到天亮。  
于是我出声问他，有什么烦心事吗，Cap？  
他一怔，眼泪突然滚落，吓得我以为自己说错了什么话，要知道惹哭美国队长可不是什么好主意，我会被所有幸存者鄙视的。但他只是摆摆手，擦干眼睛露出一个宽容的微笑，告诉我这不关我的事，他只是想起了一位故人。  
是啊，我不过是个旁观者罢了。  
然后罗杰斯像是打开了话匣子，将他们的故事全部告诉了我，而这是两个旷世英雄在悔恨中不断错过又失而复得的故事。

在开始讲这个故事前我想先介绍一位众所周知的人物——托尼·斯塔克，也就是钢铁侠。作为公众人物，很少有像他这样在公众评价中两级分化的人。如果你采访学校，所有孩子都喜欢他，无数少年以他为榜样，无数少女想要长大后嫁给他；可若你采访的是好莱坞女星，她们大多会对这位前花花公子表示憎恶，说不定还要将你赶出去。他狂妄又自大，富有却冒着生命危险拯救地球——一次又一次。他天才，从不吝啬嘲笑他人；他善良，可以给予每一个人最细微的关怀。罗杰斯对这位富有的小胡子发明家第一印象不算很好。那是纽约之战，在天空航母上托尼像个出门游玩的公子哥（罗杰斯原话），在他们开会时闯进来，愣是把这场会议变成了自己的个人秀——上天作证，他嘴里还嚼着蓝莓糖。罗杰斯记得自己当时说了些很不客气的话，比如“脱了这身盔甲你还是什么”，而对方毫不在意地随口报出自己一长串头衔：“亿万富翁，花花公子和天才发明家。”好吧。罗杰斯心想，你确实是个厉害的混蛋。

随即而来的偷袭促成了两人第一次合作，这之后他们合作过无数次，但时至今日罗杰斯依然记得当时的情景。炸弹毁掉了天空航母的动力，他们急匆匆地去处理一个涡轮，否则航母就会坠向地面。托尼穿上铠甲在巨大的扇叶里飞，本来要帮他拉下闸门的罗杰斯却被几个坏蛋缠住脱不开身。托尼在耳麦里大声呼唤他，因为涡轮已经飞快转动了起来，转速超过了托尼的飞行速度，他随时可能被化为利刃的扇叶绞成碎块。罗杰斯太心急了，他不能容忍因为自己的原因导致一位超级英雄的牺牲。沉寂70年的力量爆发出来，他飞快地解决了反派，拉下闸门，终于使托尼脱离危险。

“再来一杯。”  
沉浸在故事中的我慢了一拍，如梦初醒地拿起酒杯，倒酒的间隙我问他：“我怎么觉得这个故事不单单想要表达战友之间的感情呢？”其实我想表达的是这故事听上去有点GAY。他点点头：“我们是恋人。”  
What?!!好吧，这下我懂他为什么是这个样子了。  
在我探究与惋惜的目光中，罗杰斯继续讲着。

纽约之战的最后托尼差点死掉，这个我倒是第一次听说。罗杰斯说是他下令关闭时空隧道以防外星人再次入侵，即便那时托尼还没有从里面出来。他当时是用一种近乎麻木的心情下令关闭通道的，在地球与钢铁侠之间，显然他做了正确的选择。可是麻木过后那种巨大的心慌让他双膝发软。我失去他了！罗杰斯一动不动地仰望着那个逐渐变小的黑洞，周围的一切都不复存在，他渴望一个奇迹，但是直到眼睛发酸还是没有。  
突然，一道红色的小亮点急速下降，像红色的雪片无力坠落。在罗杰斯能反应过来之前，绿巨人浩克以自己绝佳的弹跳力飞到半空接住这脆弱的雪片，将他稳稳地放在地面上。罗杰斯觉得心脏突然被什么东西充满，膝盖终于支撑不住地跪在失去意识的钢铁侠身旁，他说了很多，但他只有一个愿望：不要死。托尼，求你留下来。

“你那时候已经意识到自己对他的感情不一般了吧？”我班也不上了，为自己倒上一杯酒，做一个认真的倾听者。罗杰斯听了这话苦涩一笑，摇摇头，“不，我始终……你觉得我混蛋也好，天真也罢，那时我真的不知道自己对托尼的感情已经变得复杂。”  
“啧啧，好吧。”我示意他继续。

纽约之后他们都有各自的事要做，分别之后见面的机会很少，只有圣诞节的时候会发个祝福什么的。就连对方各自死里逃生几回，也都只在贺卡里简单提了提。我无法猜测多次死里逃生会让这些人发生怎样的变化，罗杰斯因为某些事与政府翻脸，斯塔克跟美女CEO分了手，这些见诸报端的事件中所隐藏的真相或许不会再有人知道。罗杰斯对于这段回忆也只是几句话带过，似乎不想过多提及，接着他讲起了索科维亚。  
上帝保佑，那真是一切灾难的开始。我还记得当时新闻里全天滚动播出的实况转播，人们都说是斯塔克的错，是超级英雄的错，可是电视中那些奋不顾身与机器人搏斗的还不是超级英雄？恐惧与不信任的种子开始蔓延。罗杰斯说起这件事，就说到斯塔克当时的绝望，因为奥创的确是他无意中制造的产物，可是奥创远远超过了他的预设和控制。那本该是最欢乐的一段时光，他们刚刚捣毁了一处九头蛇据点，复仇者大厦热闹不已，他们在比赛拔雷神的锤子，结果当然是没人拔得动，但罗杰斯自己却让它微微动了一下，引来一片惊叹。事发前托尼刚刚尝试了几种方法都没能拿起锤子，懒洋洋地靠在沙发上注视着他。罗杰斯感应到对方的目光与他对视，陌生又温暖的热度在双方眼底流淌。罗杰斯觉得，那一刻托尼是想说些什么的，而自己也有同样的打算。接着一切都变了，他们被打了个猝不及防，不断溃败，溃败……被逼得逃亡，索科维亚被举起，他们不分昼夜地搏斗，与敌人周旋。罗杰斯现在依然觉得自己能从那场战斗中活下来是个奇迹，托尼也这么想，所以战争一结束他们就吻到了一起，两个拯救过地球两次的，并肩战斗的伙伴，终于彻底而完整地属于了彼此。

“抱歉打断一下，我很好奇，你是怎么转变对他的态度的？”我有些不好意思地问，“毕竟你们的第一面印象不太好。”  
“这又牵扯到另一个故事了。”罗杰斯笑了笑，将空酒杯推到我面前，“聊得很愉快，下次见。”  
“等等，你不能就这样走啊！”我在柜台后面哀嚎，但美国队长已经大步离开了。我又百无聊赖地开始擦杯子，期待着他下一次光临讲完这个故事，虽然自己也知道希望很渺茫：这就好比中彩票大奖，你能连着中两次吗？

事实证明还真能。第二天一大早当我看到熟悉的身影再次进来时，我尽力使自己镇静一些，主动递给他一杯威士忌：“我请你，讲完那个故事吧。”罗杰斯看起来精神好多了，虽然胡子还是没剃，但气质与昨天截然不同。我想他或许需要一个倾听者，无坚不摧的美国队长怎么可能真的无坚不摧。

罗杰斯一开始就知道托尼是霍华德的儿子，你知道，一觉醒来发现好友的儿子都比自己大了确实是个不小的冲击。这让他无法将托尼当做普通队友看待，可作为故人的儿子，对方甚至比自己还要有见识得多，更加无法以长辈的姿态来对待。罗杰斯就这样纠结地与他吵着笑着击败了一波又一波的敌人，他发现这个有些毒舌的故人之子实际上有着超出常人的奉献精神，以凡人的身躯坚定捍卫着人类的和平。罗杰斯的态度不自觉发生转变，虽然对方有时候还是会跟他吵起来，但他已经坚定而无可救药地爱上这个人了（罗杰斯原话）。我们的大兵很是为情所困了一段时间，因为托尼正和小辣椒女士打得火热，美国队长不可能去做第三者，他只能将这见不得人的喜欢深埋在心里，投入到伟大的事业中，因此当听说他们分手，罗杰斯为自己的喜悦而感到羞愧。

好了，这就是罗杰斯爱上斯塔克的过程，没有什么浪漫的因素，只是在相处中一个灵魂对另一个灵魂的吸引。如果你清楚大兵的为人，你就会知道他这种人一辈子只会钟爱一个人，爱上斯塔克将是他终身逃脱不了的魔咒，名为命运。  
是的，美国队长和钢铁侠在一起了，除了几位战友没人知道，他们不希望自己的感情被放到台面上评头论足。罗杰斯是微笑着讲述这段回忆的，他口中的那个托尼也不是任何人熟知的那个。他会在清晨故作浪漫地下厨做饭，却因为烹饪技术太差使得罗杰斯不得不含着泪吃完；他会在对方生日时制造惊喜，虽然由于是一百岁生日而让罗杰斯生了好几天闷气，觉得自己配不上他。他的托尼会在每个夜晚甘心被他支配，在他耳边一遍遍说我爱你。  
命运啊，多么扑朔离迷的东西，好像上帝要将凡人玩弄于股掌之间，以彰显自己的权威。他们在一起没多久——对于热恋期的人来说实在不够——内战爆发了。罗杰斯没有说内情，我猜那是机密，就知道的部分来看，他们意见不合，闹到要互相伤害的地步。罗杰斯深深地伤害了托尼的心，也背上了叛国的罪名潜逃在外，他们的关系一下子从沸点降至冰点，谁也承受不了这个，何况一遍遍经历身边人离去的他们。隐患已经埋下，斯塔克的身体发出危险信号，他有时手抖得拿不住零件。没人敢捅破那层窗户纸，罗杰斯更是毫不知情，如果他知道，一定会想方设法回到他身边，而不是直到这次大战爆发，命运之轮将他们重新推到一起作战，才久违地遇见彼此。  
罗杰斯从那时就有了蓄须的习惯了，这导致托尼再次见到他第一句话是，看来我们的正义使者将自己活成了一头熊。罗杰斯觉得对方总有办法调动自己的情绪，也毫不客气地回敬道，看来我们的亿万富翁躲在他的大厦里过得很好。他没有错过对方一瞬间通红的眼眶。就是这样。罗杰斯在心底笑出声，两个相爱的人因为不可调和的矛盾互相伤害，却还要坐在一起煞有介事地讨论制敌策略。他们是什么英雄啊，不过是被小绳儿系着在舞台上表演的傀儡罢了！

然而这次战争超过了罗杰斯的想象，事实上它超出任何一个人的想象，最有才华的恐怖小说家也写不出这样的末日题材。我看到无数人家园被毁，亲友离散，也看到昔日那些无比强大的超级英雄，在恐怖的外星头目面前宛如脆弱的纸片被折断，撕碎，碾压。我们瑟瑟发抖地躲在家中等待审判日的来临，而那一天终究没有到来，我想作为幸存者都明白，最后那日发生了什么。  
“节哀。”我叹息一声，跟他碰了碰杯子，罗杰斯已然泣不成声，丝毫没有在意我的举动。  
后面的事不用他说我也知道。斯塔克在罗杰斯面前承受住了力量宝石的一击。他没有当场死亡，但在后续治疗中心脏病突发离世。幸存的媒体们不遗余力地渲染着钢铁侠为了保护队友而牺牲的壮举，事实上斯塔克最终死于内战时留下的创伤。当然，内战的原因复杂多样，但罗杰斯一定将责任归咎于自身。果然，我听见他说：“我最担心的事还是发生了，我失去了他，因为我。”  
我想出声安慰他，但突然想到一定有很多人这样做过了，而我们终究只是旁观者，无法替他们分担一丝一毫的痛苦。斯塔克的葬礼我也作为路人献过一束花，记得那时美国队长也在，干净的脸上线条坚毅，目光却空洞无比，仿佛没有什么是他关心的。我想在这场爱的角逐中，斯塔克终究是赢家，伴随着他的死亡罗杰斯有一部分灵魂也随他而去。他以自己的死换得了复仇者的团结，人类的幸存，还有一颗永不背叛的罗杰斯的心。  
“你们没有失去任何一个人。”最后我这样说道。罗杰斯默默凝望了一会酒杯，忽然，我看到了这两天以来他最灿烂的一个笑容。  
“你说得对，我们没有失去对方。”  
如果短暂的相恋充满遗憾，就在怀念中尽力弥补吧。我看着他离开，完全不同于来时的憔悴，想必今后美国队长又会重回我们的视线了。


End file.
